


Can I Get Your Number?

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I used google translate, I've never been body checked, M/M, Really Bad French, but I do fall down a lot, it's 1:30 am there was no time for word reference, so I based both injuries off of times I have genuinely injured myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: After a hard fought win against the Jackals, a Vixen asks Neil for his number "Ten?"Originally posted 01-07-2017; Edited 03-07-2018





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Could you write a prompt where this actually happens?
> 
> person: hey, can I get your number?  
> neil, confused: 10

The game between the Foxes and the Jackals had been brutal and had gone into overtime twice. Neil's muscles ached, but it was a good ache. He knew it meant that he had given everything he had on the court. Neil took his time in the showers, letting everyone else finish before he even stepped under the spray. Neil was furious, but so proud of his team for all they had given out on the court. Five of the Jackals had been red-carded. Once for slashing, twice for unnecessary roughness, and two illegal bod checks that had resulted in both Aaron and Dan being subbed out due to injuries sustained on the court. Neil had immediately checked on Dan after the game had ended and she had reassured him that she would be okay and had given him a toothy grin before she had thrown her arm around Matt's waist, limping into the locker room. Neil had even checked on Aaron, only getting a grunt in response, but had been reassured as he watched him walk towards the locker rooms, Nicky in tow, carrying both of their equipment bags. Aaron had been clearly favoring his right leg, but Neil had seen worse sprains and was certain he would be on the court for the next game.

Hot water sluiced over his skin and Neil remembered Kevin's words, shouted across the court as Dan called for time after being checked into the Plexiglass, unable to stand by herself. _Please Neil, for the playoffs,_ wheedled in French. While Matt had helped Dan to the bench, Neil had jogged back towards their goal and had a brief conversation with Andrew while untying and retying his sweaty bandana. Andrew's bored stare in response didn't betray his interest in Neil's exchange for Andrew really trying, but the clarification of Neil's offer was proof enough to Neil. Kevin poked his head in and reminded Neil that the bus would leave without him, and it brought Neil out of his reverie. As if Andrew would let the bus leave him. All the same, Neil quickly finished, still preening about the Foxes eking out a win, which Neil definitely attributed to Andrew closing out the goal.

When Neil headed out towards the bus, he was only slightly behind Andrew and Aaron, and he heard them both discussing Aaron's ankle. Neil gripped the strap of his bag when someone fell in step beside him, but it was only one of the Vixens. Neil was too busy trying to eavesdrop of Andrew and Aaron's conversation to hear what the blonde cheerleader asked him at first. He gave a fake laugh in response; typically, it was enough to appease Allison when she started pestering him. However, the Vicen began to flutter with her hair anxiously, leading Neil to cast his gaze toward her.

"No. Hey, can I get your number?" she asked after only a moment's hesitation.

Neil didn't skip a beat. "Ten?"

She giggled in response before placing her hand on his forearm, where it was across his chest as he gripped the strap to his bag. She opened her mouth to clarify her question when Andrew decided to zero in on where she was gripping Neil. He didn't have to say a word. His gaze on her hand was enough to make her drop the unwanted touch, as if she had been burned. She dropped back and faded out of Neil's sight and he asked, "What was that for?"

Andrew raised his eyebrow before responding, "I don't recall you telling her it was okay for her to put her hands on you."

Before Neil could respond, Aaron rolled his eyes and ground out, "She was flirting with you, idiot. She wanted your phone number."

"What would she want with my phone number," Neil asked, sounding bewildered.

Aaron looked pained. "To talk to you."

"My phone isn't even charged half of the time, why on earth would I talk to her?"

"I give up." Aaron left Andrew and Neil walking side by side.

Andrew glanced up at Neil before asking in a mocking tone, "And did you want to go give her your number?

Neil rolled his eyes. "I didn't hear her the first time, but I heard her the second. I might be slow with this sort of thing, but I'm not as dumb as Aaron might believe. I don't care about her." He shrugged off the interaction with ease only practice of evasion could bring. "Let's talk about how we went into overtime twice and  _won_."

Andrew climbed the stairs to the bus after Neil. "Junkie, don't talk to me about exy. Besides, I'm interested in what you promised me to gain that win."

They slid onto one of the benches at the back of the bus, and Neil crowded slightly into Andrew's space without touching him. "All right. Alex, Stefan, Chris, or Eyan?"

Andrew eyed him appraisingly. "Who were you when you learned German?"

Neil grinned. "The first time, or when I mastered it?"

Andrew tilted his head without responding.

"I suppose to fully answer your question, I would have to tell you briefly about my time as Alex, and then I will tell you about when I was Eyan." Neil leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes before launching into a story about his mother insisting he learn German, while they traveled through Romania at night and hid out during the day.

 

 


End file.
